


Coffee with Sugar [咖啡加糖]

by Merdumord



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furry, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, R18, bundle, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merdumord/pseuds/Merdumord
Summary: 在一座小镇上，牛先生参加了一个旅游团并随着导游狼先生一起在小镇里游览了一天。见到了很多美景，也品尝了很多美食~当然，这只是他原本想象的。实际上……
Relationships: cow/wolf
Kudos: 7





	Coffee with Sugar [咖啡加糖]

**Author's Note:**

> 以下内容包含同性爱/Furry/色情内容，如有不适请在浏览前关闭页面！

傍晚时刻，黄昏洒在这座以旅游闻名的小城镇上，街道上纷纷攘攘的游客人流逐渐变少，整座城市喧哗热闹的小贩们纷纷开始打包自己的东西准备回家。

而这里，有一只在送走了最后一批游客以后，劳累了一天的小导游。那是一头浅灰色野狼，迈着轻盈的步子走在小镇里碎石铺成的小道上，嘴里哼着小曲，传达着异常愉悦的心情。

他抬起头，望了望远方地平线上刚刚升起一半的弯月，深深吸了一口气——他还是第一次做这样的事情，整个狼心里都有一些紧张和兴奋，拍了拍自己起伏的胸口，排出一口气，然后无法憋住的笑容在脸上漫开来。

* * *

他们真的都没有发现。

他回到了自己家门口，一边从口袋里摸索着钥匙，开心的想着。

一开始出现那个想法的时候自己都被吓了一跳，但是，从念头产生，到实际的行动，似乎在他自己意识到之前，他就把一切都办妥了，那些游客们，也完全都没有发现自己这个导游究竟做了什么。

“我回来咯~？”

关上大门，灰狼抬着头，闻了闻房间里的空气，一股与平时不同的，粗狂的汗味混杂在了自己的家的空气中，让他内心无比欣喜的愉悦。

对呀，看到他的时候，就决定做出这种事情了。灰狼顺着那股汗味，走到自己的卧室门前，推开了房门。

自己的床上，躺着他的战利品——一头强壮，高大，粗野的公牛，被用油浸泡过的麻绳捆住了四肢，无力得靠在床上。这头公牛看起来大概二三十来岁，刚刚才在下巴攒出了一小簇胡须，衬托着那刚毅雄壮的脸，一根黑色的布条绕过他的双眼，遮蔽了他的视力，而一丝不挂的强健肉体伴随着喘息一起一伏。公牛身上从健硕的胸口往下，都被自身渗出的汗液打湿透彻，宣告着之前这头公牛试图挣脱的失败。

察觉到有人进入房间的公牛，立刻再一次扭动起自己被汗液湿透的身体，如同山一样的大块肌肉在他身上颤抖着，试图对来者发出质疑的吼叫，却被嘴巴里面的布料堵住，变成了一阵阵的呜咽。

灰狼满意地看着自己的俘虏在自己床上挣扎着，那强壮的一身肌肉此时无法发挥任何作用，强大而又无力的肉块唯一的作用只是徒增情趣，在接下来的时间里，这庞大粗壮的肉体都只能成为自己随意摆弄的玩具。想到这，灰狼胯下裤子里的家伙已经硬邦邦地撑起了一个紧致的鼓包。

伴随着公牛的挣扎，雄性荷尔蒙的味道伴随着汗液挥发到空中，本身就嗅觉灵敏的灰狼几乎完全陶醉在了这种阳刚而狂野的体味里，令他忍不住靠近公牛雄壮的躯体，沉沦着吸入这股雄性的气味，伸出手慢慢抚弄起那强健的胸肌来。

“呜呜！”胸口被突然抚摸起来的公牛似乎受到了惊吓，整个身体突然一颤。自己的双手被灰狼用麻绳绑死在了脑后，本能地想要一脚把他踢开，而自己的大腿和小腿却也被绳索捆到了一起，被额外的另一道绳索拉向床脚，整个公牛像青蛙一样弓着两条腿，把自己的胯下完全暴露在空气之中。在黑暗之中只能凭着触感感受对方。灰狼摸完胸口以后，又好奇地在公牛无意中分泌大量汗液的腋下轻轻挠了几下，一股莫名的麻痒感顺着公牛的身体一路传到了脚心，令他忍不住在嘴巴被堵住的情况下，羞耻地发出了一声无法控制的呻吟。

随着灰狼的手掌对着自己动弹不得的身体上下其手，从身体各处传来的诡异的酥麻感冲击着大脑，这头强壮的公牛脑海里只剩下一阵阵后悔。为什么要一个人单独出来旅行，还随意听信了这个导游那关于旅馆已经满了，只要多花一点钱就让自己在他家里住一晚的谎言。在喝下那杯水以后，意识就出现了断层，醒来便发现自己整个公牛被羞辱的脱光了衣服，全身五花大绑的躺在床上。挣扎了一整个下午以后，不得不接受了自己已经被绑架的事实，恐怕也根本不会有人知道有那么一只独来独往的公牛旅客在这座城里消失不见了。

“嘿，牛老爷，你可真是上天赐给我的礼物”

在对整个大块的肌肉抚摸了一个遍以后，灰狼跳上床，跨过公牛强壮的身子，一屁股坐在了那扭动着的腰上。

“呜呜……！哈……！嘎呜哦哦哦！！！”公牛试图把灰狼甩下去，然而自己被捆住的身子并没有办法做出太大幅度的运动，试图张口祈求对方放了自己，嘴里压着舌头的布条却把语言变成了一段一段的呜咽，公牛知道，自己想获得自由的唯一方法已经只剩下对方的网开一面了，哪怕这几率几乎微不足道，他依然决定放弃自己的尊严求得一线希望。

“诶，牛老爷想说什么来着？”灰狼俯下身，把耳朵靠在那被公牛唾液湿透的布条旁边：

“呜！……嘎哈啊！”

“嗯嗯，这呻吟的浪叫，牛老爷您一定是欲求不满了吧？”

“哈阿？呜呜嘎呜……！”

不顾公牛反对的嚎叫，灰狼伸出双手，将公牛那强壮的胸膛握在手中，大拇指顶住了那两颗成熟性感的乳首，旋转着轻轻推拿起来。

被绳索勒住的胸口被凸显成一个性感的凸起，挤出的巨大双乳被对方不断揉弄着，公牛的脸色开始变得潮红起来，也不知道是因为愤怒，还是出于羞耻。

公牛挣扎着，扭动着宽大厚实的肩膀，试图让自己的乳头从这仿佛蚂蚁啃咬的折磨中逃离开，然而自己的双乳都被对面握住，乳首完全被对面掌握着，不停的挣扎反而让乳首传来了一阵阵酥麻，而这酥麻不仅仅停留在自己的大胸肌上，还顺着自己的神经，一路传到了被灰狼坐着的胯下，加上灰狼牛仔裤在自己肉棒上抵着轻微的摩擦，那根雄牛的巨根已经有了抬头的迹象。

灰狼感受到面前这个雄壮的种牛身体的反应，轻轻扭动起自己坐在对方肉棒上的屁股，看着对方在这刺激之下突然忍不住抽动呻吟的屈辱表现，自己裤子里的那活也已经无法控制地自己跳动起来，马眼抖动着流出一小股淫荡的汁水，打湿了自己裤子的前端。

忍不住了，灰狼心里骂了一句，从公牛身上站起来，反身过去，望向公牛，对面胯下黝黑粗壮的肉棍已经和自己一样被挑逗着完全苏醒。

“牛老爷，这里已经硬起来了呢，看来我伺候的你很舒服啊对不对？”

“呜……！呜呜！”公牛感觉到灰狼的手正在一步一步，从自己的胸口滑过腹肌，奔向自己的弱点。已经被挑起的情欲令他有些难以自制，忍不住想把自己的肉棒交给对方，让对方用力粗暴地榨出自己胯下奔腾的欲望汁液，而残存的羞耻感，却让还在告诉他不能就这么堕落下去。

然而，不论他自己是怎么想的，自己的双腿被绳索拉扯着大门大开的情况下他也已经没有了阻止的办法。

不要啊……别……

只能在心中呐喊着的公牛，感觉到灰狼的手掌已经握住了自己粗壮的雄根，在淫欲的刺激下，自己肉棒非常下流的流出了一大股淫汁，而自己的身躯，则在这刺激之下完全无法抵抗地发出了一阵颤抖，浑身紧绷的肌肉失去了力量，像软泥一样在自己的身体上摇晃。

“哈啊……哈啊！”灰狼粗大的手掌在公牛的肉棒上来回抚弄着，让公牛完全无法克制地发出一阵又一阵粗重的喘息，灰狼手上短粗的绒毛在肉棒上面蹭弄着，甚至擦过龟头，向马眼发起冲击。强烈的刺激感让公牛感觉下体膀胱的位置仿佛要爆炸了一样，雄袋里不断分泌的淫液一股股流进自己的胯下，仿佛憋尿一般的感觉撑开了自己的身体。由于眼睛被蒙住，身体的感觉被明显的放大，被握住那庞大炽热的龟头，一股股酸麻的感觉终于在自己膀胱附近爆炸开来，仿佛尿床一样不受控制地流出一股淫液，这种仿佛被挤奶的奶牛一样的感觉，令他的羞耻感被不断的刺激，屈辱和兴奋混杂在一起，让他的大脑里不断传来前所未有的爽快感，将他整只牛的理智完全吞没。

“老爷，看来你真的是一头种牛耶，每一下你都能喷出肉汁来，你的淫液是无穷无尽的嘛？”灰狼摘下公牛嘴巴里的布条问道。然而公牛却完全没有力气回答，解开布条以后也只能大口不停的喘息呻吟，嘴巴里积蓄的大量口水从张开的嘴角里流出来，打湿了他雄壮性感的小胡须以后，一滴一滴滴落在他那健壮的胸膛上。

灰狼还在不断用淫荡的提问刺激着公牛的羞耻心，让他感觉自己的肉棒似乎又胀大了一轮。

种牛……自己是种牛吗？被人捆起来，不断的榨取精液，仿佛牧场里面被人配种的畜生一样……这种联想让他前所未有的兴奋和羞耻。

就在公牛沉浸在自己羞耻感和兴奋感的交锋中时，突然感觉自己炽热的肉棒上传来了一阵冰凉的金属感，然后在他反应过来之前，灰狼就用那塞过自己嘴巴的布条把肉棒缠了一圈。

“这是……做什么……”不顾仪态，吐出自己嘴巴里过多的牛涎，公牛活动着那之前已经被塞的僵硬的下颚问到，虽然语气依然充满了愤怒和质疑，然而仔细听的话，却能听出里面些许的淫欲和期待。

“没什么哦，老爷。”灰狼冲着公牛呆呆的表情笑了一下，回答：“为种牛挤奶的准备哦。”

在公牛还没缓过气来打算继续追问的时候，肉棒上传来的刺激解答了他的疑惑。

“哈啊……！你……这家伙……哈啊……！居然……用跳蛋？……啊……啊！”

随着金属跳蛋的开关被打开，公牛几乎是立刻陷入了如同潮水一样涌来的快感之中，强烈的性刺激带来的是完全无法克制的兴奋。哪怕嘴上的束缚已经解开，公牛也已经无法完整的说出句子，只能被跳蛋刺激的不断发出呻吟。

“啊……！哈啊！！呜……！”

肉棒的颤抖冲击着公牛的脑髓，不断喷出的牛汁一股一股从马眼像蛛丝一样流到自己的饱满的腹肌上。灼热而浓烈的刺激令他的肉棒不断挺立胀大，然而在布条的捆绑下，这样膨大的肉棒只会和跳蛋贴的更加紧密，更加强烈的刺激一股一股地冲击着公牛的肉棍。

床上被捆绑的公牛不断颤抖着，挣扎着，双腿大开，黝黑粗壮的牛棒被捆绑着，每隔一会儿就会在刺激下流出大股淫水。公牛就好像真的为了被榨取而生的一样，喷射了一股又一股，然而公牛的雄袋里却还是不断的产出着新的淫液，然后再在刺激之下被迫喷射，喷射结束后更加敏感的龟头，又会进一步被跳蛋刺激，形成欲望的循环。

“停……呜……停下……哈啊……啊！……停下！”蒙眼的公牛在黑暗之中不断甩着头，向灰狼求饶起来。

看着面前屈服于自己的巨人般的强壮雄牛，灰狼也感觉玩够了榨汁，关掉了跳蛋的电源，在颤抖着的公牛肉棒上面慢慢解开布条的绳缚。

经过了这样一轮榨汁玩弄，如果是一般人，早就已经精力全无，像块抹布一样瘫痪在一旁了。然而这头公牛看起来确实有着成为种牛的潜质，此时肉棒在短暂的不应期以后，居然又一次抬起了头。而灰狼，从一开始就没有释放过，欣赏了半天的公牛挣扎表演之后，内裤已经兴奋的没有一片干净的地方了。

灰狼揉了揉自己酸胀的下体，望向还沉醉在情欲之中没有缓过神来的公牛，似乎下定了什么决心，一边脱下裤子，一边将公牛重新挺立的肉棒含入口中。

“哈阿！……呜……做什么！你还……没有榨够吗！”公牛在黑暗之中，感觉到肉棒被一股温暖潮湿的快意包裹起来，惊恐的同时，随着狼舌舔过马燕，欲望又一次被挑弄了起来。

“呜……嘎啊……牛老爷真的……太棒了……我看着已经兴奋的不行啦。用道具榨汁也玩够了，接下来让我，用我自己的身子来把老爷榨干吧~”灰狼吐出黝黑粗大的肉棒，就着精液和口水的润滑，把屁股对准了那正在颤抖着流着精液的龟头。

公牛感觉到了灰狼准备做什么，不知该怎么做的他只能紧张得等待着。

灰狼用后穴对着龟头来回摩擦着，一阵阵刺激让双方的马眼里都流出一小股淫汁，灰狼嬉笑着戏弄着公牛，挑逗着公牛的肉棒和性欲，想要将公牛用自身的欲望彻底驯服。

然后，公牛突然吼了一声，在灰狼没有反应过来的时候，对着灰狼猛的一顶，令灰狼失去平衡地猛的坐下，而才插入了一个头的黝黑粗大的牛棒，就这样一口气插入了灰狼的肉穴里。

“嘎————！？”这次轮到灰狼忍不住叫了起来。

一股与之前被榨取的快感完全不同的，侵犯别人后穴的刺激顺着公牛的肉棒传了过来。大概是为了释放性欲，亦或是为了报复一般，公牛虽然浑身都依然被捆绑着，然而他凭着强壮的身体，靠着腰部的肌肉，竟然开始不断挺起，对坐在自己身上的灰狼的后穴发起不断的猛攻。

“呜啊……！嘎……等一下……！太大了！太……哈阿！”灰狼被突然而来的进攻打的措手不及，明明对方才是被捆住毫无还手之力的人，自己却在对方的攻势下完全没有反攻的节奏，后穴里被肉棒完全填满的满足感一下又一下地慢慢剥落了脑内的理智。

被顶的失去了力量的灰狼，终于连上半身的身体平衡也无法掌握，瘫软的身体直接倒在了公牛被捆绑着的粗壮身体上。

“怎么了！之前不是还说要用你的身体榨干我吗！现在这个德行，看来你还完全不够啊！”公牛双手靠头，向两边撑开自己宽大的肩膀，从而挤开了自己硕大的胸肌，然后再将趴在自己胸口的灰狼的脑袋埋进去，一瞬间，汗味，精液味，荷尔蒙的味道，充斥了灰狼全部的嗅觉，这种浓烈的粗野汉子的刚毅气息，不知怎么的让他浑身使不出力，甚至挣扎都提不起劲来，只想完全臣服在这种阳刚的气质下。

“呜……嘎啊……牛老爷……”

好厉害……穿透我吧……灰狼恍惚地想着。

公牛不断挺着腰，感觉自己身上的狼已经完全瘫软了，他甚至能感觉到灰狼的肉棒夹在他和自己的腹部之间，那挺立的玩意儿已经被雄厚的公牛肉棍顶的流出了一股股狼汁，加上自己之前流出来的淫水，把两人的腹部的皮毛黏在了一起。

然后，公牛想到了什么，突然坏笑起来停止了抽插，肉棒坚挺不已的停留在了灰狼的后穴里，灰狼能感觉到肉棒上的充血的血管随着自己靠着的胸口上的心跳一阵阵挑动，刺激着自己的前列腺，再加上公牛胸口的雄性气息，不满足的扭动了起来。

“怎么，不来榨干我吗？一直只让我动，可不算是什么榨汁啊？”公牛蒙着眼，虽然看不见灰狼的表情，但是靠着赌一把的想法，努力做出一副戏谑的样子不断调戏挑逗着灰狼。

嗯……？灰狼从欲望之中缓过劲来，开始思考公牛的意思。

“哈阿……牛老爷……是这个意思啊……”灰狼缓过劲来，伸出双手搂住公牛的脖子，看着这个雄壮强大的阳刚雄兽，正被自己捆着，双手双脚都被束缚着无法动弹，眼睛蒙着布条以至于无法透过眼睛看穿他的表情。这个粗狂，刚毅的雄性野兽，被自己束缚着，当做玩具一般任意玩弄，如果解放了它的话，野兽究竟会对自己做出什么报复来呢？

灰狼这才真正从极度的兴奋感中冷静下来，不如说，他才刚刚从之前，毫不考虑后果就绑架了公牛的冲动里，醒过来。公牛起伏喘着粗气的宽大胸膛还贴在他脸旁，灰狼努力嗅着这里传来的令他感到依赖安心的浓烈气味，他明白自己舍不得眼前这头大公牛了，完全不能，他从第一眼看起就被浑身的欲望嘶吼着要将对方永远捆绑在自己身边。但是同时，他也是第一次如此强烈的意识到，自己从来没能获得这头公牛，哪怕现在这公牛已经动弹不得。现在缓过气来的灰狼随时可以把公牛的肉棒从自己后面掏出来，然后公牛重新失去一切反击的权利，再一次沦为被随意榨汁的玩具。

但是那样又能怎么样呢，灰狼冷静下来的头脑理解了这一切，认清了属于自己的现实，认清了自己永远得不到他。

另一边，公牛蒙着眼睛焦虑地等待着灰狼的反应，突然，公牛感觉灰狼站了起来，自己的肉棒被拉扯着拔离了灰狼的后穴。

他慌张地扭动起来，灰狼就要脱离自己最后的控制了，能自由活动的灰狼从自己的肉棒上离开后，理智取代了性欲，他将再也没有机会脱离一个被榨汁的种牛玩具的命运。

赌输了，公牛绝望地想。突然袭击灰狼，让灰狼沉沦在肉欲里，被欲望驱使着松开自己的束缚……这算盘打得实在是傻了，反而给了对方缓过劲来的机会。对方一旦脱离那冲击的欲潮，冷静的思考之下很明显就能知道，如果放开自己只会让自己逃跑，再也没有可能回来。而假若放弃自己肉体的快感，就能让自己这头公牛永远没有逃离的机会，一辈子，永远地成为榨汁的性奴玩具，选择太明显了……

然后，在公牛绝望的出神思考自己深渊一般的未来的时候，他却感觉自己手上的麻绳被一下剪开，在双手还在长时间抱着后脑勺以至于僵硬得酸痛的时候，眼前的黑色布条也被轻轻拉开。

窗外已经没有了太阳，因此双眼并没有收到什么强烈的刺激，在黑夜之中，公牛直接就看到了眼前那个绑架了自己的罪魁祸首。

两个人互相凝视着，彼此的内心激荡着不同的情感。公牛是愤怒，羞耻，还有困惑，而灰狼，则是放弃一切以后的空洞。

然后，公牛顾不得自己的双腿还像青蛙一样被掰开捆在两边，硬忍着双手强烈的酸痛感，从灰狼的腋下突入，扣在灰狼的脖子后，将灰狼压制在自己被精液溅满的粗壮身躯上。

感觉到灰狼没有作出自己想象中的反抗，自己满腔的怒火突然不知道怎么发泄了，想要发声质疑的时候，却感觉被自己扣住的灰狼的身躯在微微颤抖着。

“害怕了？还是后悔了？”

公牛感觉灰狼在自己的胸口摇了摇头，然后，两方又陷入了沉默。

半晌，灰狼终于停止了颤抖和呜咽，他试图站起来，然而公牛强壮的臂膀依然扣在自己脖子后，比之前公牛身上的绳索更加牢固。

灰狼放弃了站起来的做法，从公牛宽大的胸口抬起头来，看见公牛正面对着自己，粗大的牛鼻子里炽热的鼻息迎面喷在自己的脸上……非常的好闻。

“唔……对不起”灰狼想移开自己的目光，望向别处，然而公牛像针刺一样的凝视有如磁铁一样的力量，令自己动弹不得，以至于他不得不在这种如坐针毡的气氛下表达自己的忏悔。

公牛没有回答，房间里只有他粗重的喘息，和不断托着灰狼上下起伏的胸口里传来的心跳。

“我不知道为什么会做出这种事情，我看到你的时候……我感觉我好像哪里……变得不是我了”

“我渴望你，我想要你，我当时觉得，我能成功，你会变成我的……”

“我考虑过更加……正确的做法，但是来不及了……你只是一个路过的游客，而一个导游永远就留不住游客”

“我害怕失去你，在你走后我就什么都没有了，我就错过了，连机会都没有了，所以不管用什么手段，我要把你留下来”

“对不起。”

“我因为害怕失去你而把你留下，也是因为害怕失去你，我现在选择让你离开……从一开始就是错的，一开始就没可能留下你，我没有留下你的勇气”

“所以，走吧，我不会逃避自己的错误，你被我单方面的意识绑架，报警也好或者私刑也好，我……任凭你处置。”

灰狼不知道哪里来的力量，从一开始的哽咽，语言变得越来越流利，仿佛破掉的堤坝，情感冲刷着破损的缺口，越冲刷，缺口越大，倾斜得越汹涌，最后变成完全无法控制的洪流。

然后，堤坝最终彻底得塌陷了，山湖河流，重归于平静，仿佛不曾存在过那样的东西。

灰狼趴在公牛的胸口，又陷入了沉默，希望的火苗已经点燃过他，现在，作为一根蜡烛，他已经被烧尽了，明白了自己无法拥抱太阳。

“唔，所以说你放弃了……这样子”公牛终于说话了，低沉磁性的声音里听不出情绪，他把灰狼的脑袋往上抬了抬，几乎是嘴巴贴着鼻子，一边呼出粗重的喘息，一边命令道：“那就先把老子的腿也松开，我被这样拉着都要臊死了知道吗。”

“啊……”灰狼突然接到命令，手忙脚乱地拿起剪刀一把剪开拴着公牛双腿的绳索，才剪开一边，公牛便拖着另一只捆着的腿，用重获自由的右腿一把把灰狼扣倒在床上。

灰狼身体面朝下被公牛压倒，公牛左腿的大小腿还被捆着坐在灰狼身上，看起来就好像是单膝跪地一般，把灰狼的双手背在身后：“你说你完全随老子发落？这也正好，那你以后就是老子的东西了”

“咕呜？！”灰狼突然被完全压制住，却完全顾不上被扭得生疼的胳膊。他整个人都还在消化公牛话语的意思，胸口起伏着，开始喘息起来———

“我……”话还没说出来，公牛便将粗短的食指和中指强迫着插进了灰狼的嘴里，压住了灰狼的舌头，手指上的汗液抹在灰狼的舌头上，又咸又臭的味道充斥着灰狼的味蕾，在灰狼反应过来之前，冷静下来的肉棒又一次抬起了头。

“小狼崽，记住了，以后你就是我的，我也是你的。”公牛兴奋地从背后把灰狼抱住——真的是以前自己从来没有考虑过的麻烦台词……自己怎么会说出这种话来。

公牛用手脚将灰狼锁住，这时的灰狼尽管动弹不得，却已经又一次完全兴奋了起来，肉棒抵在床单上，淫汁流出来，打湿了一片。

“哈阿……被……老爷绑住了……嘎哈~”发春起来的灰狼淫荡地扭动着自己的屁股，感受着巨大的肉棒粗野的在自己身体里出入，根本不需要被公牛锁住，他浑身就已经没了力气，完全漂浮在了肉欲的海洋里。

“哈哈，这不是完全被我插成一滩水了吗，那就让你爽到飞起来吧。”

公牛不断地冲击着灰狼的后穴，滚烫的肉棒顶到那酸麻的前列腺上，汗液顺着自己强壮健硕的身躯滴落到灰狼的身上，精液，汗液，荷尔蒙，各种气息全部都散发在这个被公牛的躯体创造出来的小空间里，将灰狼整个吞没，其意识完全淹没在了这片雄性的粗野味道里。

“哈阿……嗷呜呜……”灰狼酥麻的趴在床上，感觉着公牛的肉棒开始胀大，在自己身体里面的粗大肉棒不断抽插着，随着性欲的高涨，身体仿佛被撑开的感觉让他紧张又兴奋。下意识的试图反抗，却被公牛雄壮的身躯完全压制着，动不了一丝一毫。

随着肉棒在自己的身体里面不断捅入，前列腺的刺激开始让他感觉到一种不受控制的酸麻，自己的肉棒开始不断跳动着流出一股股汁液，而自己身体里面那根粗大肉棒的马眼，更是开始对着自己的前列腺流出一股一股温热的淫浆：“哈啊……要不行了。”

“呼！！”公牛鼻子里喷出一股气，不断挺入的牛棒开始越来越不受控制地膨胀和颤抖。然而他还不打算就这么简单地喷射出来，粗大厚实的手掌贴着床单伸进了灰狼的身下一把抓住了那正在流汁的肉棍。与灰狼之前调戏般套弄不同，公牛用他粗糙有力的手掌直接握住灰狼的龟头，给灰狼带来了最终最大的刺激感，接近喷射边缘的灰狼在这猛烈雄壮的进攻下被快感冲破，浑身颤抖不已地发出巨大的呻吟与嚎叫。最终，感受到手掌中一股又一股温热的强烈冲击，灰狼挣扎的身体逐渐失去了力量，公牛终于兴奋地将自己的肉棒再一次顶到灰狼的前列腺上面，浑身颤抖着喷出了一股一股浓稠的种汁。

“呜！”感受到后门前所未有的满足感，本身就已经被欲望过载的灰狼，在前列腺受到刺激的同时，肉棒又一次不受控制的颤抖起来。甚至连咬住床单或者发出哀号的力气都没有了，灰狼只感到自己肉棒顶在床单上不停的跳动，每次跳动都喷射出一股温暖的精液，颤抖着刺激着自己的脑浆。

今晚，被过度榨取的公牛终于首次感受到了涌上头脑的疲乏，看着自己抱着的灰狼，感觉似乎有什么事情被自己忘记了，然而已经没有精力再去去想，整只雄牛沉浸在发泄后的快意之中，昏昏沉沉的，最后半个身子压在灰狼身上昏睡过去了。

* * *

第二天，当公牛醒来时。

“唔……？唔！狼崽子！我怎么又被绑起来了！”公牛羞怒地在床上吼叫着，扭动着粗大的身子向自己身旁的灰狼吼道。

“啊呀，昨天牛老爷睡着以后，我考虑了很久呀。”灰狼笑嘻嘻的爬到公牛雄壮的身躯上坐下，双手捧起公牛刚毅的脸庞，在公牛喘着浓烈鼻息的大鼻子上轻轻咬着：“牛老爷昨天明明被我榨取了那么久，依然把我在床上干得死去活来的，真的可以说爷们的过分了一点啊~”

灰狼轻轻用尾巴扫过公牛在清晨里晨勃起来的粗壮牛棒，惹得公牛忍不住又喷出一股浓汁：“所以啊，果然以后每次还是要先把老爷榨干一波，我才敢让你进来。”

公牛的情欲在灰狼的调戏下，又一次被挑逗了起来，重新被绳索捆绑起来的肌肉身躯不停喘息着，胯下的巨根像一头真正的种兽一样，期待着灰狼在新一天里对它的榨取。

“那么开始吧。”灰狼在公牛耳边，轻轻说道。

公牛发出了一阵雄厚的嘶吼声。

《完（？）》


End file.
